Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a foldable display device, and more particularly, to a foldable display device, which displays contents, and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of technology, a portable display device has been commercialized, whereby users could use the display device by carrying it with their hands. Meanwhile, the portable display device may be manufactured using a flexible material or in a foldable type to increase portability.
Such a foldable display device includes a display region, which may display contents, wherein the display region is varied depending on a folded state or unfolded state. Accordingly, the technique for adaptively coordinating contents displayed in the display region which is varied depending on a folded state of the foldable display device will be required.